ABS-CBN 2013 Summer Station ID ‘Kwento ng Summer Natin’ is Inspired by Popular TV Shows in the Past 60 Years
April 4, 2013 ABS-CBN takes you to a fun trip down memory lane beginning this Sunday (April 7) when it premieres the highly-anticipated 2013 Summer Station ID on ASAP 18 that will showcase over hundreds of the biggest Kapamilya stars who will relive Filipinos’ fondest summer memories by recreating television programs that truly made a mark in their hearts for the past 60 years. Dubbed as Kwento ng Summer Natin, this year’s summer station ID is the story of every Pinoy’s summer and will awaken old memories of summers gone by, rekindle long forgotten emotions as well as make new happy memories that will last a lifetime. Go back in time with Piolo Pascual and Bea Alonzo in full 50s garb, accompanied by the ABS-CBN Philharmonic Orchestra led by Maestro Gerard Salonga. Dingdong Dantes and Maja Salvador then travel to the 60s and have big dancing shoes to fill as they portray the very iconic tandem in The Nida and Nestor Show. Meanwhile, Angeline Quinto, Sam Milby, and Paulo Avelino pay tribute to 70s D’ Sensations where viewers felt the “kilig” via the love teams of Vilma-Bot and Nora-Pip. Pokwang, on the other hand, dons the iconic 80s tangga ala Alma Moreno in LoveliNess, while former real-life partners Rayver Cruz and Cristine Reyes team up as the iconic 80s duo of Tonight with Dick and Carmi. The sexy chicks of It’s Showtime, Anne Curtis, Karylle and Coleen Garcia sunbathe ala Chika Chika Chicks. They are joined by naughty onlookers Jhong Hilario, Jugs, Teddy and Kim Atienza. John Lloyd Cruz re-enters the 90s era and revisits his Tabing Ilog days with a new woman by his side. Goin’ Bulilit may be today’s favourite kiddie gag show, but back in the 90s, there was Ang TV. Angelica Panganiban then joins the Goin’ Bulilit kids as they recreate the iconic “Esmyuskee” skit. The year 2000 also etched wonderful Pinoy memories. Catch today’s hottest love team, Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla as they recreate the phenomenal hit 2000 teleserye Pangako Sa’yo. Some of today’s sexiest stars – Diether Ocampo, Jericho Rosales, Jake Cuenca, Matteo Guidicelli, Jason Abalos and Angel Locsin – make a splash in their lifeguard uniforms, a throwback of the popular show Baywatch that will relive the time when ABS-CBN was still airing US syndicated programs. Marvin Agustin who plays in the late actor Rico Yan with a singing champion Anja Aguilar. The Asianovela that started it all, Meteor Garden, also comes back to life as Kim Chiu and Xian Lim fill in the roles of San Chai and Dao Ming Su, while one of the most successful telenovelas of all time, Maria Mercedes, gets a 2013 remake as Jessy Mendiola takes on the role first made famous by Mexican star Thalia. ABS-CBN’s impact on Pinoy pop culture is not only limited to television shows but covers music, too. Groove to old dance hits – “Otso Otso,”“Katawan” (the theme from Palibhasa Lalake) and “Pinoy Ako.” For the first time, ABS-CBN’s annual station ID breaks away from the usual music video mold as it highlights popular catchphrases such as Hoy, Gising!, Handa na ba kayo? and I-Dawn Zulueta mo ako. The Kwento ng Summer Natin theme song is performed by Sam Milby and Angeline Quinto with lyrics by Lloyd Corpuz, Mike Sales, Tess Perez-Mendoza and music by Marcus and Amber Davis. The 2012 Summer Station ID was created by ABS-CBN Creative Communications Management headed by Robert Labayen, Johnny Delos Santos, Patrick de Leon and Ira Zabat. The SID production team was supervised by Edsel Misenas, Kathrina Sanchez, Danie Sedilla-Cruz and Dang Baldonado. It is based on a concept by Adrian C. Lim, Christine Joy Laxamana, Chiz Constantino-Perez, Lloyd Corpus, Alfie Landayan, Raywin Tome, Rap dela Rea, Marileth Abejero and Karlo Victoriano. It is directed by Paolo Ramos with 2nd Unit Director Peewee Gonzales. Other members are Jaime Porca, Technical Production Head; Rommel Andreo Sales, Director of Photography; Oliver Paler, Alfie Landayan, Lawrence Macanaya and Karlo Victoriano, Post Production Team; Roger Villon, Logo Design; Con Ignacio, Editor; Darwin Duenas, Production Coordinator; Sam Esquillon, Production Designer; Nesh Janiola and Kristine A. Tan, Choreographers; Chiz Constantino-Perez, Artist Coordinator; Mary Ann Rejano, Talent Caster; Marvin Bragas, Location Manager; Marileth Abejero, Aileen Gooco, Photographers.